La Princesse oubliée(NOUVELLE NOTE IMPORTANTE)
by Charlieandcie
Summary: Petite, Lou Black a toujours été terrifiée des ombres dans sa chambre. Quand 15 ans plus tard ses pires cauchemars reviennent la hanter, comment réagira t-elle ? De même quand les apparitions d'un homme blond qui semble la connaître intimement se font de plus en plus fréquentes, Lou sombrera t-elle dans la folie ou affrontera t-elle l'histoire délirante qui se présente à elle ? OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Pour chaque enfants les démons hantant leur placard ne sont que des chimères une fois les étapes de la vie passées.

De sournoises illusions tapies dans les bas-fond de leurs rêves, des peurs abjectes s'immisçant dans l'obscurité des chambres, sous les lits, derrières les fenêtres.

Pour la majorité ces événements se dissipent au fil du temps, enfin...c'est ce qu'ils pensent.

Et si... tout cela était réel ? Et si les formes noires, plus noires que la nuit elle-même avaient une vie propre en dehors de nos songes les plus fous ? Et si ces yeux rouges, menaçant, fourbes, nous observait vraiment, dans le dédale de leur monde ?

Imaginez vous un univers entier peuplé des créatures les plus folles, où chaque pensées, créations prennent vie mystérieusement, où les princes, les gobelins, les dragons et les damoiselles en détresse sont fait de chair et d'os, et vivent aventures après aventures, ignorés et moqués de nous.

Et si ce monde, si différent et en même temps tellement familier, avait une histoire bien à lui, un nom ?

Laissez vous donc entraîner dans un des contes de la Terre du Milieu, celui de la Princesse oubliée, où comment un Prince valeureux raviva les souvenirs de sa bien-aimée, lui ouvrant les portes de son ancienne vie.


	2. 1- Pas de Princesse ici, juste moi

**CHAPTER 1: Pas de princesse ici, juste moi**

J'ai toujours été effrayée par tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis toute petite chaque ombre, chaque recoin sombre, chaque reflet laissaient la porte ouverte à toutes sortes de théories glaçantes et fumeuses.

Je ne compte plus les fois où tard le soir, je me retrouvais blottie dans mes couvertures, seulement les yeux dépassant de la couette, scrutant les étagères remplies de jouets ou bien les recoins de ma chambre où l'éclat de la Lune ne souhaitait pas faire son apparition. Alors un bruissement inconnu me faisait sursauter, mon corps tremblant ne s'habituant jamais à l'horreur qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur moi.

Petit à petit mes sens en alertent commençaient à percevoir des chuchotements, des formes se mouvant le long des murs, des odeurs curieuses...Une unique fois je réussis à dompter ma peur maladive, et j'aurais juré que les chuchotements autour de moi répandaient mon nom dans la pièce, comme un appel lointain, auquel je refusais obstinément de répondre, mes pires craintes prenant le dessus à ce moment là, me laissant seule et tétanisée jusqu'à qu'une terrible fatigue m'emporte.

Cela ne m'a pas empêché de vivre, évidemment. Mais il n'en fut pas loin que j'y laisse une part de ma santé mentale.

J'ai dû consulter un psychologue à l'époque, mes parents ne supportant plus mes crises d'angoisses à répétitions et mes gémissements. Ce ne fut pas les plus tendres années de ma vie, ça je peux le garantir, se faire rabrouer à longueur de temps d'un côté, et laisser entendre que mon équilibre mental laissait à désirer de l'autre. Enfin tout ça est derrière moi maintenant, au bout de quinze longues années j'ai réussi à étouffer la majorité de mes craintes et à reprendre un train de vie relativement normal.

Me voici donc Lou Black, à vingt ans, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver ma place dans un monde de fou qui ne m'inspire rien du tout, me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mon avenir.

Dans mon monde quand la vingtaine arrive, on vous rabat sans cesse les oreilles avec des multitudes de perspectives d'avenir, le cerveau submergé par un tas de possibilités. Le problème est : je suis totalement paumée, bien sûr je ne suis pas la première à qui cela arrive, et sûrement pas la dernière, il n'empêche que cette confusion est une réelle plaie.

Après avoir validé brillamment mes études secondaires, j'ai tout balancé aux orties pour me faire une place dans le monde professionnelle d'entrée de jeu, les études me paraissant bien fades soudainement. Et ça a marché, j'ai démarré au bas de l'échelle, mais avec de la persévérance et tout ce qui s'en suit j'ai réussi à me faire une place au chaud en tant que chroniqueuse dans un petit magazine de la ville, le « Yellow Submarine Express». Oui vous avez bien lu, je travaille au sous-marin jaune, comme le dirait les Beatles.

Ce n'est pas le boulot de mes rêves, mais il me satisfait et cela m'évite de dépendre de mes parents. Bien sûr je mesure aussi la chance qui m'a été donné de pouvoir faire carrière à un âge aussi jeune.

Grâce à ce job je me suis dégoté un petit studio en centre-ville, il ne paie pas de mine mais c'est mon petit chez moi et je m'y sens bien, et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cela m'évite de m'appuyer sur la fortune de mes « parents ». Je ne peux pas décemment dire qu'ils sont les pires géniteurs du monde, cela serait mentir éhontément, mais je ne leur donnerais pas non plus des qualités inexistantes.

Comme beaucoup de personnes gagnant généreusement leur vie, ma mère et mon père se sont beaucoup plus appliqués à assouvir tout besoin matériel de ma part, frôlant même l'exubérance, plutôt que de s'enquiquiner avec tout l'aspect affectif.

Je ne peux affirmer que j'eusse aimé qu'ils soient plus présent pour moi car je ne connais tout simplement pas le fait d'avoir une famille qui te chérie émotionnellement parlant. Je ne m'en plains pas étant donnant que j'en ignore tout, mais bon ça ne m'empêche pas de me questionner quand je vois de jeunes enfants se faire embrasser pas leur mère dehors ou emmener jouer au parc par leur père.

Pour en revenir à ma petite vie (oui je sais je suis déjà très portée dessus depuis le début, mais que voulez-vous, cette histoire me concerne ! ), je m'apprête actuellement à rentrer chez moi, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné consistant à rechercher le plus d'information possible sur des lieux anciens, oubliés de tous, mais aillant laissés une trace dans l'Histoire, tout ça pour ma chronique de la semaine.

Sans nul doute que j'allais y passer aussi toute ma soirée une fois rentrée, même si on était un soir de weekend.

En sortant des locaux je saluais Achille, qui se contenta d'un signe de tête en retour. Le pauvre, son ordinateur ayant planté quelques jours auparavant alors qu'il était en pleine écriture de son nouvel article, celui-ci devait maintenant tout recommencer depuis le début pour que son papier soit près d'ici le début de la semaine, afin que le boss y donne son approbation.

Enfin bref, autant la situation d' Achille est fort contrariante, je ne peux me permettre de m'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps, la chaleur de mon appartement m'appelle, me promettant une bonne soupe en ce temps hivernal, un bon bain chaud, et pour terminer ma soirée encore quelques recherches pour ma rubrique.


	3. 2- Une rencontre innatendue

**Gaga-Ella: **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ça fait un moment que j'ai stoppé l'écriture et ça rassure de savoir que je n'écris pas comme une daube en fait ^^. Quant à mon rythme de publication je n'en suis pas encore certaine mais je vais tenter le chapitre par semaine, histoire que je puisse me corriger une bonne centaine de fois !

En espérant que la suite te plaise, enfin ça on verra bien ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Une rencontre innatendue**

Les rues d'Orléans sont encore pleines à cette heure-ci, après tout il n'est que 19H, la plupart des boutiques se préparent à la fermeture mais l'animation ne décroit pas en ce samedi. Ce soir le ciel est rempli d'étoiles, quelques nuages récalcitrants flânent par ci par là, lui donnant différentes teintes.

Je profite de mes quelques instants de tranquillité dans la brise du soir - mes longs cheveux bruns m'encombrant la vue par moment - avant d'être happées dans une quinzaine de minutes par le tramway, noir de monde à cette heure-ci, dû à la débauche des employés.

Mon regard voyage de personne en personne, s'accrochant une fois de temps en temps pour capter un détail insolite, comme la couleur de cheveux violet de cette dame qui promène son chien, ou alors le visage inondé de tâches de rousseurs de cette jeune femme me frôlant au détour d'une rue.

Mes yeux se pose alors sur un étranger au loin, c'est la curieuse coiffure qu'il arbore qui retient mon attention au départ. Se tenant sous l'éclairage d'un lampadaire il me donne un très net aperçu de sa personne...cet homme à l'air hors du temps. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé aux milles reflets retombent souplement sur ses épaules et semblent retenu en demi-queue.

Plus je m'avance et plus je remarque la teinte pour le moins surprenante de ses iris, un bleu d'une pureté inquiétante illumine son regard perdu dans ma direction. Les passants défilent à ses côtés mais ne semble pas le remarquer, ou alors ils ont tellement l'habitude de voir des bizarreries qu'ils ne s'arrêtent plus à celles qu'ils croisent, aussi étranges soient-elles...

J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il fixe, mais à bien y regarder ses yeux ont l'air d'être focalisés sur autre chose, transperçant l'environnement en face de lui et toute vie s'y trouvant.

Me rapprochant je suis frappée pas sa beauté, je sais qu'il est mal élevé de fixer un inconnu, mais dans ma situation je peux vous garantir que vous feriez la même chose. Ses traits physiques sont réguliers, sa mâchoire forte et son port droit.

Quant à son langage corporel on devine une certaine élégance naturelle à sa façon de se tenir, tout comme on reconnaît un danseur classique à son port de tête. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt (trop occupée comme j'étais à le dévisager impunément) mais son style vestimentaire semble tout droit sorti d'une autre époque. Sans doute participait-il à une quelconque reconstitution moyenâgeuse pour se trimbaler en leggings, tunique et bottes. Une ceinture à la taille semble retenir deux fausses dagues, répliques on ne peut plus vraie si vous voulez mon avis.

Presque arrivée à sa hauteur, je me fige soudainement au beau milieu du trottoir, je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote ainsi mais je m'en fiche. Le phénomène se déroulant devant moi en rendrait plus d'un fou, enfin je parle de quelqu'un non habitué aux excentricités de la ville. Le corps de l'étranger me paraît tout à coup beaucoup moins consistant qu'il y a une minute.

Je ne peux en croire mes yeux, j'ai dû rester trop longtemps collé à l'ordinateur c'est pas possible, ou alors c'est un gag, une espèce d'animation placée là pour distraire et attiser la curiosité des passants, leur vantant les mérites d'un produit miracle ou une bêtise de ce genre. Oui voilà c'est sûrement ça, suffit juste que je m'approche de plus près et je constaterais le traquenard en direct.

Reprenant mes esprits je m'avance à pas légers vers l'homme, mon attention focalisée sur quelques supercheries que je pourrais apercevoir. Mais en me rapprochant de lui je constate que mon esprit doit me jouer des tours car il me paraît finalement aussi solide que vous et moi. Je m'arrête directement en face de l'inconnu, prenant garde tout de même car je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il en retourne exactement. C'est à ce moment précis que son attention change de direction, me faisant sursauter au passage, car c'est sur moi qu'il fixe à présent son regard, et je devine à la profondeur de celui-ci que c'est bien moi qu'il toise, contrairement à tout à l'heure.

Le temps semble suspendu, je suis comme hypnotisée et le monde semble disparaître. L'homme me dévisage, comme s'il cherchait un détail qui lui permettrait de me reconnaître.

Pas de bol pour lui, je n'ai aucun mec ressemblant de près ou de loin à lui dans mon répertoire.

Enfin bref je m'égare, l'étranger me scrute toujours, son regard pesant de plus en plus lourd sur moi. Il entrouvre soudain les lèvres et un murmure s'en échappe. Cependant je ne capte que quelques bribes de mots, " _Tu...différente...ma rose_ ".

Ma rose ? Ces dernières paroles me laissent perplexes, depuis quand les inconnus vous qualifie de cette manière ?

Fronçant les sourcils, j'examine attentivement le visage de la personne en face de moi.

_ "- Excusez-moi, qu'avez vous dit ? Vous parlez bien trop bas pour que je vous comprenne..."_

Pas de réponse, je me sens tout à coup vraiment stupide. Me voilà à discuter ( si on peut dire ça comme ça) avec un espèce de mirage sur pattes, au beau milieu d'une foule de gens, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. J'veux dire, où est l'inconvénient à ça ? (Notez s'il vous plaît l'intonation sarcastique que j'essaie d'introduire ici).

Une fois de plus, l'étranger murmure, et cette fois je peux distinguer tout ce qu'il me dit,

_ " - Tu es là, tellement différente, ma rose..."_Encore avec le surnom ridicule ?!

Cette fois il accompagne ses paroles par un geste. Doucement son bras s'élève et sa main vient frôler mon visage délicatement.

Une sensation de froid glaciale s'empare alors de moi, et pendant un instant la pensée d'avoir été touchée par la Mort elle-même m'effleure. Un tremblement parcoure mon corps sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, et le regard de l'inconnu se voile légèrement, comme peiné,

_ " - Désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal", _murmure t-il à nouveau

_ "- Ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas."_

Et en effet je ne tiens déjà plus rigueur de cette drôle de sensation, trop concentrée sur mon interlocuteur, qui me semble de moins en moins présent au fil des minutes.

_ " - Vous vous sentez bien ?"_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander. "_Vous avez l'air...absent."_ Wow, belle façon de faire remarquer l'évidence Lou !

_ " - Je te cherche depuis si longtemps..."_ Encore avec les phrases mystiques, il me parle comme si je le connaissais depuis une éternité. Impossible.

_ " - Pardon ? Ecoutez je ne vous ai jamais vu monsieur, je pense que je m'en souviendrais si tel était le cas", _dis-je d'un ton ferme. Voilà, ça c'est le bon comportement, il faut vraiment que je pense à me remuer...Mais sa voix, bon sang, je suis quasiment sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue, mais ça je me garderais bien de lui dire.

_ " - Ma rose.."._l'ombre d'un sourire apparaît au creux de sa bouche, comme si ma réponse l'amusait..."_je te reco-"_

Brusquement un coup d'épaule me sort de ma transe, et le vieil homme à mes côtés s'excuse pour sa maladresse,

" - _Oh excusez-moi Mademoiselle je ne vous ai pas vu, un homme de mon âge ne peux plus se fier à ses sens_ "me dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Sa réplique m'arrache un sourire compatissant.

" - _Ce n'est rien rassurez-vous, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, surtout à moi",_ ajoutais-je dans un léger rire.

" - _Vous êtes bien gentille ma petite, pas tout le monde ne réagit comme vous de nos jours, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune._

-_ M__erci monsieur, je fais de mon mieux._

- _Je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps jeune fille, bonne soirée à vous"_, ajoute le vieillard aimablement.

"- _Passez une bonne soirée vous aussi, au revoir !"_

L'homme âgé poursuit sa route en trottinant, prenant sûrement le soin d'éviter une nouvelle mésaventure.

Reposant mon attention sur l'étranger, je constate avec mécontentement que celui-ci en a profiter pour disparaître. Zut de zut, j'aurais aimé savoir qui il était.

Il avait l'air de bien me connaître...mais bon ça ne doit être qu'un type un peu éméché qui passait pas là, après tout il avait bien l'air paumé, m'étonnerait pas qu'il est pris un truc.

Ce que je trouve bizarre par contre c'est qu'on dirait bien que je fus la seule à le remarquer, personne n'a serais-ce que poser un œil sur lui, ni même ne s'est retourner sur son passage. Alors OK je veux bien avouer qu'on peut être familier avec des fantaisies comme celles-ci mais tout de même, j'ai pas halluciner, si ?

D'un autre côté la rencontre m'a parut bien réelle, genre complètement en faite. Ressassant la situation dans tous les sens je continuais ma route vers le tramway, me préparant à prendre le transport suivant, mon « hallucination » m'ayant fait perdre une vingtaine de minutes.

Ce que je ne remarquais pas en revanche, ce que l'étranger avait reparu au même endroit qu'il y a un instant, son regard triste me suivant au loin. Je ne remarquais pas non plus un passant pressé passé au travers de son être sans le remarquer, le faisant disparaître dans une volute de fumée...


	4. 3- Lundi j'aime le lundi

**Gaga-Ella:** Ravie de voir que ça te plait ! Quant au surnom de Lou, tu découvriras plus tard qu'il y a une raison toute bête à celui-ci ^^.

Pour ce qui est de ma photo de profil c'est Boromir dessus, je ne sais plus dans quelle partie du film c'est mais à un moment il y a un flashback où l'on voit la vie de Faramir et Boromir au Gondor et c'est de là que vient l'image. Après le montage n'est pas de moi je l'ai volé sur le net ^^ (Et finalement je publie plus tôt que prévue, l'inspiration était au RDV)

**JasperloveLune: **Merci pour ton intérêt, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !^^

**Eiliime: **Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche, de savoir que mon style plaît à plusieurs personnes. Si Lou se retrouve en Terre du Milieu tu le découvriras par toi-même au fil des chapitres, qui j'espère te plairont à toi aussi ).

_**Pour ce chapitre, le Paris Time Capsule Apartment est une histoire vraie, suffit juste de taper ce titre sur le moteur de recherche et vous trouverez l'article, qui existe aussi en français.**_

_**Quant à la ville de Louvan en Bretagne elle n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Lundi j'aime le lundi !**

_« It's twenty seconds 'till the last call, calling hey hey hey hey hey hey... »_

C'est Birdy qui me sort de mes songes ce Lundi, il est 6h30 et les oiseaux ne gazouillent pas dans le ciel, il n'y a pas non plus de soleil, mais plutôt un temps morne et nuageux, « Great ».

Me jetant littéralement hors du lit je me dirige direct vers la salle de bain, où j'enfouis ma tête sous un jet brûlant pour lutter contre la température indécente de Février.

La musique tourne toujours dans ma chambre et emplie le studio, c'est toujours ça de réconfortant quand tu dois te bouger pour le boulot le premier jour de la semaine.

Finissant de me pomponner j'attrape ma brosse au vol et m'en vais en direction du salon pour relire mes fiches et mettre en route la cafetière.

Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai réussi à ébaucher pendant ce court weekend, je pense que mon histoire tient la route et cette semaine j'ai décidé d'offrir aux lecteurs un peu de fantaisie à travers l'histoire du « Paris Time Capsule Apartment » ou la découverte d'un appartement en plein cœur de Pigalle, qui n'aurait pas été ouvert depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Manque plus que le boss donne son approbation finale et c'est dans la boîte.

Le Bip de la machine à café me sort de mes pensées, je délaisse quelques instants mon travail pour m'enfiler ma drogue du matin ainsi que quelques biscuits qui traînaient pas là.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule je constate qu'il est presque 7h30, merde !

Je repose en express ma tasse, me brûlant la langue au passage histoire de continuer dans la loose du matin, et rassemble en un tas grossier mes documents pour les glisser rapide dans ma pochette.

Ni une ni deux je chope mes clés, mon manteau, mon sac et mon cartable et file en direction de la sortie, prenant garde à ne pas me vautrer dans ma précipitation.

La ville commence tout juste à s'éveiller quand je sors finalement de mon immeuble. Le froid ambiant me mort le visage, et la brume du matin humidifie légèrement mes cheveux.

Je me précipite dans le tram qui vient juste d'arriver, soulagée d'être là un peu en avance contrairement à d'habitude où il me faut limite courir pour attraper mon transport. Mon humeur reste au beau fixe quand je me trouve miraculeusement une place contre la vitre, contre laquelle je m'écrase le front, regardant défiler les rues les unes après les autres, et me perdant dans mes pensées par la même occasion.

Ma vue se brouille au fur et à mesure que les sons autour de moi s'atténuent, et je me laisse sombrer un moment, me remémorant mon week-end.

Après avoir ajouté quelques précisions à mon article samedi soir, je me suis littéralement endormie au beau milieu de mes papiers, pour me réveiller en pleine nuit, impossible de dire l'heure qu'il était, et filer comme une tornade dans ma chambre, m'enfouissant sous les couvertures dans l'immédiat, prise d'une peur soudaine.

Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit là, tout d'abord parce que j'ai horreur de m'assoupir en plein travail, dans ces moment là je me réveille toujours à cause de l'inconfort de ma position mais aussi parce que les bruits de l'extérieur se font de plus en plus persistants.

En plus de ça mes rêves ont été peuplés d'étranges créatures hurlant à tout bout de champs, et pour finir je me suis réveillée en sursaut après qu'une de ces horribles créatures m'est transpercée de part en part avec son épée, pas joyeux joyeux. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me rendormir ça a été pour rêver du drôle de type croisé dans la rue, sauf que cette fois le gars en question me disait qu'il était un Prince et qu'il me ramenait dans son royaume, n'importe quoi.

Le dimanche s'est juste déroulé entre ménage, lecture et travail...la routine. Je savais que j'aurais dû appeler ma meilleure amie, ça m'aurait changer les idées. Pour finir cette journée extraordinaire ma mère m'a appelé pour me prévenir de ne pas la déranger elle et mon père pendant les deux prochaines semaines car ils partaient pour un énième voyage en Asie. Génial.

Bref, reprenant mes esprits je descends à mon arrêt et me dirige vers le bureau, espérons que Joanne me lâche les baskets pour une fois, car je ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin, et je doute que j'y serais de la journée.

Vous vous demandez qui est Joanne ? Tout d'abord c'est un homme, mon collègue de surcroît et qui s'occupe de la rubrique Divers du magasine, ce qui fait que malheureusement son open space est juste en face de mien, moi qui m'occupe de la partie Histoire insolite.

Joanne est comment dire...heu...boulet? Ok c'est pas vraiment sympa de ma part mais après des mois et des mois de son babillage inintéressant je commence sérieusement à envisager de l'ébouillanter avec son café, sur une partie très précieuse pour lui.

Évidemment ça ne s'arrête pas là, il semblerait que mon « cher » collègue ai développé un « crush » sur ma personne, comme le dirait mon autre collègue Penny. Outre ses propositions lourdingues c'est la façon dont il me regarde qui me dérange le plus, comme si j'étais un bonbon à dévorer ou une espèce d'objet à exposer sur une étagère.

Mon côté féministe se rebelle à ces pensées, comme j'aimerais avoir l'audace de l'envoyer paître une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je ronge mon frein car ce sale gamin est très proche du boss, et je sais que je m'attirerais des ennuis si jamais il apprenait qu'un jour Joanne est mystérieusement passé par la fenêtre et s'est violemment écrasé sur les voitures quatre étages plus bas...Oups.

Retournons vers des pensées plus joyeuses ( quoique mon idée précédente m'apporte beaucoup de satisfaction ), enfin surtout moins morbides. Pénétrant dans le bâtiment je salue tout le monde d'un signe de main, tout en me dirigeant vers mon espace de travail. Je gratifie Penny d'un sourire en la voyant déjà recourir au café à peine arrivée, et celle-ci me le rend en levant sa tasse, me portant un toast spécial matinée difficile.

En m'installant je constate soulagée que Joanne n'est toujours pas arrivé. Tant mieux, encore un retard à sa liste de méfaits, espérons qu'un jour tout lui retombe sur la face. Moi méchante ? Jamais !

Tout en me débarrassant de mes affaires, je mets en route l'ordinateur, prête à affronter ma dure journée de labeur. Aller c'est parti pour checker mes mails et découvrir à quelle heure le patron souhaite mon compte-rendu.

Un message de Christine qui me rappelle que la réunion a lieu jeudi à 14h, durant laquelle chacun de nous évoque le futur thème de sa rubrique, et en quoi elle consistera, blablabla.

Un autre message de Penny cette fois, je me prépare au pire, généralement les messages de Penny sont très peu sérieux et une connerie m'attend toujours. J'ouvre et...ha bah oui c'est bien elle tout craché, avec son humour douteux. Un photomontage de sa part où un homme roux a étalé ses cheveux sur son visage, ne laissant que le bout du nez visible. Ses cheveux sont calés grâce à des lunettes de soleil et en dessous, un message oh combien spirituel « J'me barbe, comme une barbe ».

Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, j'hésite là.

Me redressant je siffle la concernée et lui envoie un stylo en pleine poire, ratant ma cible de quelques centimètres. Penny pouffe derrière son mug Charlie et la Chocolaterie, me lançant un clin d'oeil suggestif...ha j'te jure.

Me recalant confortablement dans mon siège je retourne à ma besogne et vérifie mon troisième et dernier mail. Ha ça y est je suis fixée, Martin, mon boss donc, veut me voir dans son bureau à 11h, ce qui me laisse...environ 2h45 pour être sûre que tout soit parfait, et aussi me lancer sur mon prochain article, histoire d'avoir quelques documents à balancer pour étayer mon idée à la réunion de jeudi.

Du bruit en direction de l'entrée éveille ma curiosité, youpi Joanne rentre au bercail avec 15minutes de retard, normal. Il se dirige comme si de rien n'était vers son bureau, donc vers moi.

Reste concentrée sur l'écran, reste concentrée sur l'écran, reste concentrée sur l'é-

_« -Salut Lou ! T'as passé un bon weekend ? »_

Je me retourne maladroitement, essayant de contenir ma grimace.

_« -Bonjour Joanne, oui merci j'ai passé un weekend sympa._

_-Attends je devine, t'es encore restée enfermée chez toi c'est ça ? Haha ma p'tite Lou je te connais à force ! »_

Rester calme, ne pas le tuer. Tuer c'est mal, très mal. Ca peut vous conduire en prison ou vous poussez à quitter le pays précipitamment.

_« -Oh tu sais sortir c'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère rester chez moi avec un bon livre. » _M'efforçais-je de lui répondre.

_« -Mouai...Tu aurais dû accepter mon invitation et __m'accompagner à cet expo dont je t'ai parlé. Tu sais celle sur les nus, on aurait pu bien s'amuser » _Ajoute t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je rêve là ou il me fait du rentre-dedans ? Non mais franchement ! Et puis quoi encore, ha c'est sûr, qu'elle merveilleuse soirée ça aurait été, débattre devant des toiles représentants des personnes à poils avec mon collègue pervers et boulet au possible, et puis tiens pourquoi pas aller tirer un coup dans les chiottes.

Comment lui dire que ça m'intéressait pas ? Je vois déjà la scène :

_« Sans vouloir t'offenser Joanne...en fait j'en ai strictement rien à faire de ça...mais j'aimerais mieux plonger la tête dans un bassine d'huile bouillante plutôt que d'être en ta compagnie. Sans rancune hein ! »_ Oh oui tiens, ce serait parfait.

_« - Hum...ouai...tu m'excuses j'ai du boulot, je voudrais terminer ça au plus vite._

_ - Ok Lou, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » _Disant ça, il s'en retourne à ses affaires, me laissant enfin en paix par la même occasion.

_ "- J'y penserais ! -Une fois morte-"_, ajoutai-je entre mes dents.

M'immergeant pour de bon dans mon travail, je continue mes recherches sur le Net, espérant glaner un peu plus d'informations pour mon futur papier.

Pour vous informer un minimum je dirais que ma recherche s'axe autour de la légende du village de Louvan, en Bretagne.D'après le récit il est dit que dans les 10 dernières années des évènements qualifiés de surnaturels se sont produits à répétitions.

Les témoignages des villageois et des quelques touristes attirés par l'affaire rapportent que la nuit une mystérieuse forêt apparaît comme par magie, encerclant complètement le petit patelin.

Il n'est pas raconté grand chose d'autre, excepté la déclaration d'un des habitants, qui jure avoir vu une fois du mouvement entre les arbres, comme si une forme de vie peuplait ces bois.

Ce qui me pousse à m'investir dans ce cas c'est déjà le fait que ce n'est pas une énième histoire de fantôme, la légende ne se déroule pas dans un lieu abandonné de tous, au contraire. Et en plus cela se passe en Bretagne, région des mythes et du folklore, que j'adore.

Quelque chose me dit (appelons ça mon instinct de « journaliste ») que je vais m'éclater à travailler sur ce sujet.


	5. 4- Au détour d'un verre

**Gaga-Ella: Patience mon jeune enfant XD. Concernant le surnom de Lou tes théories sont inexactes, et comme je suis sadique je ne te dirais rien ^^. Et comme tu peux le voir j'ai posté un peu tard, mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ?**

**JasperLoveLune: Merci c'est gentil, voici la suite, dis moi si ça te plaît :)**

**LegolasKili: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir, bien sûre c'était notre cher blond d'amouuuur ^^**

**Emma-des-îles-974: Merci à toi aussi, ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir encourager :)**

**_Voilà voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'avance doucement mais surement, j'espère que vous ne tomberez pas d'ennuis cependant, ce serait ballot. _  
**

**_J'aurais aimé posté plus tôt mais ayant décroché un job j'ai difficilement concilié les deux. Faut que je m'organise une peu ! Bonne lecture et juste comme ça: une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction fait le plus grand bien, ça permet de motiver l'auteur et de perfectionner son style, alors merci :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Au détour d'un verre**

Toc toc toc !

« - _Entrez ! »_ La voix bourru de mon patron résonne un court instant derrière la porte, avant que je n'ouvre celle-ci.

_« - Bonjour Martin, vous aviez demandé à me voir pour mon compte-rendu. » _Dis-je au boss qui, me tournant le dos, farfouille dans ses dossiers à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

Il se retourne finalement, me décochant un sourire resplendissant au passage, pour ensuite s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil dernier cri.

_« - Bonjour ma chère Lou, alors qu'as-tu à me dire ? »_ me répond t-il, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je m'installe à mon tour dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau, déballant précautionneusement mes diverses fiches, prenant bien garde à les placer dans l'ordre, pour ensuite les tendre à Martin afin qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense.

_« - Voici, comme promis j'ai rajouté quelques photos pour compléter l'article, et j'ai fait vérifier les possibles fautes par la correctrice, tout est en ordre. »_ Je me tortille légèrement sur ma chaise, j'ai toujours une certaine appréhension quand je montre le final de mon travail à Martin. Normal me direz-vous, il est après tout le haut chef de ce lieu.

Le boss lit attentivement le contenu de ce que je lui est donné, émettant quelques sons d'approbation par ci par là à différents moments de sa lecture.

De là où je suis je peux l'observer à loisir, faisant passer le temps qui me semble interminable par la même occasion.

Loin d'être un cliché de beauté, je peux néanmoins affirmer que Martin n'est pas repoussant...enfin pour quelqu'un de son âge.

D'après mon estimation et celle de mes collègues, on pense qu'il doit avoisiner les 40 ans. Peut-être plus, impossible à dire.

Ses cheveux poivres et sel doivent lui donnent un certain charme auprès des femmes, ainsi que ses petites fossettes au creux des joues.

Cependant, le boss ayant un appétit prononcé pour la boisson, son teint s'en fait quelque peu ressentir, sa peau possédant une rougeur « naturelle » au niveau du nez et des joues.

Relevant finalement la tête, je peux voir que mon travail à payer au regard de Martin, celui-ci reflétant une lueur de satisfaction.

_« - Je dois dire que c'est du bon boulot Lou, tout est conforme, je vous félicite._

_Merci beaucoup Martin, j'avoue avoir eu peur que le sujet traité soit un peu trop « girlie », mais si il vous plaît je peux maintenant affirmer qu'il n'en est rien »_ Ajoutais-je dans un petit rire, histoire de décontracter l'atmosphère.

«_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, votre histoire là, sur cet appartement parisien donne un coup de frais à la rubrique. C'est positif pour la magasine, et je suis sûr que les lecteurs adoreront ça. »_

Une chose qui est génial avec Martin, c'est qu'il a toujours la parole qu'il faut pour vous rendre heureux. Par contre faîte de la daube une fois et il le fera savoir sans détour, le boss est un homme honnête, et ça fait plaisir.

_« - Aller, filez donc apporter tout ça à Guillaume ! »_

_« - J'y cours Martin, merci ! » _Toujours remercier le boss, même si parfois c'est pas la peine, on sait jamais.

Trimbalant mon fouillis avec moi, je pose le tout dans le bureau de Guillaume, absent à ce moment là, qui se chargera du reste de la mise en page.

Et une bonne chose de faite, maintenant retour à mon fidèle poste...en faite non je vais plutôt aller me payer un café moi, celui de ce matin trônant encore fièrement sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je pense bien avoir le droit à ma récompense de la matinée.

Finalement Midi s'annonce et tout le monde pli bagage, avant de revenir hanter les locaux jusqu'à 19h. Enfin tout le monde presque, Martin reste enfermé dans son bureau toute la sainte journée, et Tiphany, notre secrétaire adorée, mange sur place aussi, plus pratique selon elle.

Quant à moi je déjeune la plupart du temps avec Penny, soit chez elle car elle habite juste de l'autre côté de la rue (la chanceuse) ou bien au bistrot du coin, rapide et pas cher.

Arrivées là, c'est avec joie que je constate que notre place favorite est libre. Ni une ni deux, Penny et moi nous dirigeons rapidement vers notre table. De là où nous sommes, nous pouvons épier discrètement les gens derrière la vitre, qui se hâtent pour le déjeuner.

_« - Alors ma chère Louve _(notez l'ingéniosité de mon surnom) _comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec le boss ? On a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir ce matin. » _Engagea Penny

_« -Oh tu sais la routine._ _Comme quoi c'était bon, que ça allait plaire aux lecteurs …rien sortant de l'ordinaire finalement. » _Lui répondis-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard un serveur vint prendre notre commande, une salade au saumon pour moi et une au chèvre pour Penny.

_« - Au fait, _me dit Penny entre deux bouchées, _t'es au courant pour Joanne ?_

_ - De quoi Joanne, il a fait quoi encore? _

_ - D'après ce que j'ai pu glaner comme informations, merci à mon ouïe fine pour ce coup là, le boss s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute, paraît qu'il en a eu ras le bol de ses retards à répétition._

_ - T'es pas sérieuse là ? _m'écriais-je à moitié, me valant quelques regards réprobateurs d'un côté et curieux de l'autre. _Tu veux dire que ça y est ? Le plus beau jour de ma vie est enfin arrivé ? Joanne est hors jeu ? Olala je vire complètement dingue là calme moi….Aïe ! T'u n'étais pas obligée de me pincer non plus ! »_ Encore une fois j'envoie des regards d'excuses à droite à gauche.

Penny glousse, toute contente de sa bêtise, et continue dans sa diatribe.

_« - Garde donc le plus beau jour de ta vie pour ton mariage Louve, parce que ce que je te dis là n'est pas sur à cent pour cent. C'est juste ce que j'ai compris en allant voir Martin ce matin, avant de frapper à la porte je l'ai entendu au téléphone se plaindre de lui, il a dit je cite : __**« Je vais prendre des mesures radical le concernant, le magasine est plus important que ses blagues de pacotilles »**__.__Ca prouve bien quelque chose ça. Donc c'est plus qu'une question de temps jusqu'au départ de la sangsue, et vu le ton sur lequel parlait le patron, je parierais presque que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures au final._

_ - J'arrive pas à y croire...tu sais quoi, si vraiment ce que tu me dis arrive, on célèbre ça chez moi, avec une bonne bouffe, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?_

_ - Chouette, _s'enthousiasma Penny, _je retiens. »_

Sur ce nous terminons notre repas tranquillement, alternant entre potins et blagues.

Sentant tout à coup un regard pesé sur moi, je lève la tête et observe rapidement la salle, afin de savoir d'où vient cette sensation. Mes yeux s'élargissent de stupeur et un hoquet s'échappe de ma bouche en reconnaissant l'inconnu du week-end dernier, assis nonchalamment sur une banquette à l'opposée de là où nous sommes installées.

Cette fois, il est vêtu un peu plus normalement. Son haut se constitue d'une tunique un peu ethnique, enfin c'est ce que j'en pense, et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi longs et nattés. Impossible de voir le bas par contre, tant pis.

Attirée par mon comportement étrange, Penny cesse un instant de regarder dehors et hausse un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement quel est le problème.

Reprenant contenance, mais ne pouvant empêcher un rougissement de gêne de s'étendre sur mes joues, j'explique à mon amie la situation :

« - _Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste d'apercevoir une...disons une connaissance, de l'autre côté de la salle. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici c'est tout. _Expliquais-je.

_ - Le ? Et il est où exactement ce gars ? _Dit Penny en se retournant légèrement afin de survoler la salle du regard.

_ - Ne te retourne pas ! Sinon il va le sentir et je ne veux pas être __embarrassée. _Lui chuchotais-je en la retournant de force sur son siège.

_ - D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de s'exciter. Raconte moi plutôt comment tu l'as rencontré et de quoi il a l'air, que je sache au moins pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte._

_ - Très bien, mais ne me prends pas pour une dingue après que je t'ai tout dis. Parce que ce que je m'apprête à te révéler est totalement barré, et pour ma défense j'étais complètement sobre à ce moment là puisque je rentrais du boulot._

_ - Allez vas-y accouche bébé on a pas toute la journée ! » _Haaaa sacré Penny.

Je racontais donc tout à mon amie, n'omettant aucun détails, tout en continuant de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans la direction de mon étranger (oui je sais ce que vous pensez, je vais un peu vite en besogne, mais bon il faut bien que j'identifie cet homme comme je peux) occupé à lire le journal, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« - _Enfin voilà, tu sais maintenant, ne m'interne pas par pitié, _blaguais-je.

_ - Huuumm, donc en gros ce que tu me dis là, c'est qu'un type, visiblement chouté au possible, t'a semi-dragué dans la rue, et qu'ensuite il s'est barré ni vu ni connu ? S'il te plaît laisse moi me retourner pour voir de quoi il a l'air, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ?"_

Autant vous dire, quand Penny commence a faire son cinéma, j'ai une subite envie de la bâillonner, de l'attacher à un poteau et de la fouetter. Dingue non ?

Bref, après une courte tergiversation interne, je lui octroyais finalement le droit de mater à volonté, sachant très bien qui rechercher dans le restaurant après la description que je lui en avais faite.

Une fois sa cible trouvée, mon amie se raidit soudainement sur sa chaise, et lâcha une juron, ce qui, venant de Penny, me parut totalement choquant, celle-ci me réprimandant à chaque insulte lâchée par inadvertance. Une fois retournée dans ma direction, je lui demandait :

« - _Alors tu le trouves comment ?_

_ - Hé ben..._Penny semblait réfléchir à quoi dire et son regard semblait troublé, _tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais rencontré un dieu sur patte, il sort de l'ordinaire ça c'est sûre. Tu vas l'aborder ?_

_ - Quoi ? Mais non ça va pas, manquerais plus que ça tiens. Tu sais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il a du faire erreur sur la personne en m'adressant la parole. Il s'en est aperçu et a profiter de mon bavardage avec le vieux pour filer en douce._

_ - Mouai...je suis pas trop convaincue. Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, qui sait si ça se trouve tu lui as plu la dernière fois, et même si je pense qu'il devait pas forcément avoir toute sa tête à ce moment là, ça vaut le coup de tenter non ? Au moins pour sa belle gueule hahaha. »_

Okayyyy, alors soit ma meilleure amie a visiblement virée tarée, ou alors mon manque de vie amoureuse et sexuelle doit vraiment la tarauder. Penny n'est jamais du genre à me pousser dans les bras d'un inconnu. Jamais.

Quoique qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que j'aille me ridiculiser auprès de cet homme. La drague et moi ça fait deux, et parfois même six, c'est vous dire à quel point ce n'est pas pour moi.

Alors que nous reprenions une conversation plus saine on va dire, un serveur vint à mon encontre pour m'offrir un verre de vin blanc.

« - _Mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le jeune homme blond au fond de la salle tiens à vous offrir ce verre de vin, il m'a certifié que vous le reconnaîtriez. »_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je rêve.

Il n'y a que deux-trois personnes dans le fond, et une seule a les cheveux blond, je vous laisse deviner qui.

A ce moment là je sens déjà mon visage chauffé, et je ne doute pas que celui-ci doit avoir une terrible couleur cramoisie à l'heure actuelle. Je ne sais pas si je dois être gênée ou flattée. Soyons fou, je serais les deux.

Levant les yeux en direction de l'inconnu, je constate une fois de plus que ce dernier a pris la fuite, super. C'est quoi son problème au juste ? Timidité maladive ? Envie de la jouer cool et mystérieux ? Ca m'agace, on offre pas un verre à une fille pour se tirer ensuite.

_« - Hum je vous remercie. Dîtes moi, je constate que ce monsieur n'est plus là, vous a t-il laissé un message à mon intention ?_

_ - Justement oui, _le serveur sorti alors de sa poche un papier plié en deux et me le tendis. _Je vous prie de m'excuser mais on me réclame, bonne journée Mesdemoiselles, _dit-il en nous adressant un léger signe de tête.

_ - Attendez s'il vous plaît, vous a t-il communiqué son nom ? »_

Le jeune homme sembla décontenancé un instant, avant de répondre,

_« - J'aurais pensé que vous le connaissiez, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de le lui demander._

_ - Ah. Et bien merci quand même, bonne journée._

_ - Bonne journée. »_

J'attendis son départ complet avant d'ouvrir le message de mon étranger. Penny, comme à son habitude, trépignait d'impatience, ne se souciant guère des regards autour d'elle.

_« - Alors qu'est ce que tu attends à la fin, ouvre le !_

_ - Oui, oui deux secondes j'y suis, » _lui dis-je tout en découvrant le contenu de la missive.

_**Pourquoi une si belle Rose se dissimule t-elle dans la cité et n'éclot t-elle pas parmi les Vertes Feuilles ?**_

OK. Curieux. Et...poétique ? Je ne sais qu'en penser. Quelle genre de personne envoie des messages de ce genre ? Déjà tout court, quelle genre de personne prends la peine de vous faire parvenir un message de cette manière ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

Penny, s'étant penché pour lire à l'envers, laissa échapper un sifflement admirateur.

_« - Et bien il ne blague pas ton inconnu, et il ne t'a pas oublié non plus. Tu peux d'ors et déjà écarter ta théorie comme quoi il se serait trompé de personne, ce mec là sait à qui il parle. Par contre j'ai pas bien compris la dernière partie, tu m'expliques ?_

_ - Je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi, tu as vu il m'appelle encore par ce surnom, rose, un peu nian-nian tu trouves pas ? Et la partie sur les feuilles vertes, je pense que c'est juste une façon poétique de me dire que je suis une beauté naturelle...pffff m'écoute pas c'est débile ce que je dis là._

_ - Au contraire j'aime bien rose, c'est jolie je trouve. En tout cas je pense que ce message a une signification plus profonde. Je sais pas...c'est comme si il voulait te faire passer un message ou un truc du genre. Regarde par exemple il a écrit certains mots avec des majuscules, comme pour insister dessus, genre code secret. Rose et Vertes Feuilles, ça réfère sans doute a quelque chose de plus subtile._

_- Et bah, qui aurait cru que tu avais des talents de détective ? Tu vas devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes, on t'appellera Sherly parce que ça fait plus féminin, qu'est ce que t'en dit? »_Répondis-je en blaguant, histoire de sortir un peu du sérieux de cette conversation.

_« - Te moque pas Lou ! Oh et tu sais quoi faut y aller sinon on va être en retard, on va pas faire nos Joanne non mais, et puis je veux pas rater un seul moment de cette après-midi si jamais il se fait virer._

_ - T'as raison, dépêchons-nous », _Répliquais-je en enfilant mon manteau, bien contente de mettre en pause toutes ces questions. J'y repenserais bien assez tôt de toute façon, pour le moment ce qui m'intéresse c'est le sort de notre collègue.

Penny et moi payâmes notre repas, et nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le boulot pour le reste de la journée, le message de l'étranger pesant lourd dans ma poche.


	6. 5- Trouble

**Eiliime: **je te remercie, j'essaie de faire avancer les choses petits à petit, je ne trouverais pas ça très crédible si de grosses révélations se faisaient de suite pour Lou. Enfin je pense qu'elle va bientôt connaître son prénom, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre vu que j'avance au feeling ^^

**LegolasKili: **Héhé ça je pense que ce sera expliqué vers la fin *sadiiiisme*, en attendant bonne lecture !

**Gaga-Ella: **Alors pour te répondre non le surnom que Penny donne à Lou n'a aucune signification particulière, ça fait juste partie des surnoms débiles qu'on donne parfois à ses potes. Quant à Joanne il est vraiment renvoyé ne t'inquiète pas, par contre je ne peux t'assurer qu'il ne refera pas d'apparition, j'écris au feeling donc moi-même je n'en sais rien (un comble!)

Pour ce qui est de Legolas, effectivement tout le monde peut le voir, tu saurs pourquoi bien plus tard par contre sinon c'est pas drôle. Concernant Lou, il devrait bien y avoir un voyage en Terre du Milieu, reste à savoir quand ^^

(Et non tes théories ne m'ennuient pas du tout, bien au contraire !)

**JasperLoveLune: **Et oui du mystère encore et toujours, il faut bien ça pour tous vous tenir en haleine, je fais avec ce que j'ai XD.

**CHAPTER 5: Trouble**

Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis le fameux moment au restaurant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me triturer l'esprit au sujet de ce fichu message, qui comme me l'a fait remarquer Penny, semble codé.

Lundi, après le déjeuner, j'ai essayé de toute mes forces de penser à autre chose. Ça a marché un moment grâce à l'affaire Joanne, j'attends qu'il soit mis à la porte depuis tellement longtemps que toute l'après midi j'ai réussi à me focaliser là-dessus.

Bien sûr je sais qu'il est bête et méchant de souhaiter qu'une personne se fasse virer, mais connaissant ce gars je sais très bien qu'il ne tardera pas à retrouver un autre job.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, aux alentours de 16h, le boss convoqua le concerné dans son bureau. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Penny et la mienne à ce moment là, on était plus qu'excitées et il était difficile de nous contenir. Finalement environ une heure plus tard notre collègue est sorti du bureau, la mine défaite.

Ça, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parte définitivement et soit remplacé, espérons que cette fois Martin n'aura pas oublié de commencer le recrutement au bon moment, la dernière fois c'était limite pour le département Sport. Heureusement maintenant Penny est là, et j'en suis bien heureuse car sinon je n'aurais jamais trouvé une amie en or.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, enfin plutôt les miens, Mardi nous avons reçu un mail commun nous informant du départ de Joanne, nous expliquant que celui-ci avait sois-disant trouvé une place dans un autre Journal, etc etc. Mouai, à mon avis le boss a dû lui graissé la patte pour le faire dégager sans trop de heurt en le pistonnant pour un autre travail. C'est qu'il a intérêt à ne pas faire trop de vagues notre Martin, étant proche du père de son employé, il a sûrement fait des pieds et des mains pour lui trouver une place ailleurs, j'veux dire, qui voudrait de Joanne ?

Haaa que c'est bon d'être méchante.

Enfin voilà, d'ici la semaine prochaine un petit nouveau ou une nouvelle viendra se coltiner son job, et avec un peu de chance redresser le niveau de la rubrique Divers, qui ne vole pas bien haut ces derniers temps.

Le sujet Joanne étant clos pour le moment ( et j'espère bientôt une bonne fois pour toute), le reste de la journée s'est déroulée sans trop de tracas, les trucs habituels quoi.

Nous sommes maintenant Vendredi, et oui ça passe vite quand on est occupé à travailler. Hier la réunion a eu lieu concernant nos articles pour le numéro mensuel. Mon sujet a eu l'air de plaire de ce que j'ai compris, et sans plus tarder, une fois le meeting terminé j'ai filé à mon poste continuer mes recherches, pas très avancée jusque là.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y a très peu de sources relatant les évènements de Louvan. J'veux dire je trouve des articles parlant des faits certes. Mais c'est juste un résumé grossier à chaque fois, pas plus d'un paragraphe. Il m'en faut tout de même plus que ça pour étoffer mon article. C'est pourquoi je m'apprête à quémander une grosse faveur au patron.

Je vais lui demander si je peux faire une enquête de terrain, à ce niveau là il ne me reste plus que ça si je veux espérez avoir quelque chose de concret.

Le problème avec cette demande c'est que Martin n'est pas du genre à dire oui si facilement. Cela implique qu'il ne soit plus en contact direct avec le journaliste, et aussi de prêter la voiture de service sur une longue distance, etc.

Etant grandement motivée par mon sujet, je pense que je vais réussir à le convaincre . Au pire des cas j'irais au culot et je lui dirais que je refuse de travailler sur un autre article, c'est risqué mais je sais que Martin ne se permettra jamais de me virer pour ça ou de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Demain, je compte bien obtenir son consentement, ensuite il ne me restera plus qu'à m'organiser pour fixer une date proche.

Souhaitant une bonne soirée à Penny, et lui rappelant notre rencard de demain soir pour fêter comme prévu le départ de Joanne, je m'engouffre une fois de plus dans les rues pleines de la ville.

Je ne tarde pas sur le chemin, le vent me fouette le visage et une pluie verglaçante commence déjà à tomber.

Arrivée à l'appartement je me débarrasse rapidement de mes affaires et expédie mes chaussures à l'autre de bout de la pièce. Direction le chauffage que j'augmente de quelques degrés histoire de lutter contre le froid ambiant. Et maintenant la douche brûlante, je vais encore ressortir écrevisse mais je m'en fiche, au moins mon corps sera décongelé.

Une fois cela fait je grignote rapidement quelques biscuits avec un thé, je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce soir donc au diable le repas équilibré.

Bon voilà maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? Lire un livre ? Non pas n'ai pas la télé donc je ne peux même pas m'abrutir devant l'écran. Peut-être vais-je surfer sur le Net histoire de continuer mes recherches.

Hé oui encore du boulot à la maison, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que j'aurais pu sortir un peu ce soir, aller boire un verre avec Penny, elle est toujours partante pour ce genre de chose, ou alors carrément un restau, je serais bien retournée au bistrot tiens.

En parlant de ça je me souviens soudainement de l'inconnu au cheveux blond. C'est quand même bizarre...cela fait deux fois maintenant que je le croise, déjà ça c'est pas vraiment commun, rencontrer deux fois la même personne en un laps de temps ridiculement court, et en plus la première rencontre était pour le moins curieuse.

Je me pose toujours autant de questions à son sujet, si ce n'est plus depuis Lundi. Autant samedi soir il avait l'air plus que perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, avec son accoutrement sortant de l'ordinaire et ses paroles étranges. Si c'est une espèce de drague qu'il m'a sorti elle est bien cocasse.

Et puis paf, là dans le restaurant il avait l'air dans son élément, je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il collait à l'environnement car il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait sortir de l'ordinaire. Commençons par sa coupe de cheveux, pas forcément typique pour un homme, même de nos jours. Son style vestimentaire était un peu plus sobre par contre, moins médiévale aussi, comme si en un cours instant il se serait adapté à la société.

Personnellement je reste sur ma première théorie, celle comme quoi il a dû participer à une reconstitution historique, j'ai entendu qu'il y en avait plusieurs en France, en revanche j'ignorais qu'il y en avait dans le coin. Pff je ne sais que penser au final, trop d'interrogations, et ce message...

Tiens ça me fait penser...me levant du canapé je me dirige vers mon manteau d'où j'extrais le fameux mot de mon étranger. Retournant m'asseoir j'inspecte encore une fois l'écriture de ce dernier, tout en essayant de donner un sens à tout ceci.

Une fois de plus les mêmes inscriptions s'imposent à mon esprit :

_**Pourquoi une si belle Rose se dissimule t-elle dans la cité et n'éclot t-elle pas parmi les Vertes Feuilles ? **_

Alors alors…déjà le « Rose » écrit avec une majuscule, ça fait définitivement penser à un nom ou surnom, ce dernier est plus probable étant donné que je ne le connais pas et que je m'appelle Lou, évidence évidence !

Après je ne pense pas que ce soit une traduction, déjà en anglais ce serait mort car c'est la même chose, et je ne connais pas d'autres langues donc ça c'est fait. En recherchant sur le web je trouve finalement quelques translations du fameux mot : en espagnol c'est « Rosa », oh combien original, j'aurais du m'en douter. Voyons voir en allemand, c'est…ah bah « Rose » aussi. Dis donc c'est pas si difficile que ça en fait les langues étrangères. Italien, encore pareil avec « Rosa ». Bien sûr c'est même pas comme si ça me disait quelque chose, je ne suis même pas particulièrement fan des roses.

Passons au « Vertes Feuilles », c'est un peu plus ardu étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais entendu le prononcer (en même temps je ne l'ai pas beaucoup entendu cet homme). Pff bon alors heu….une référence à la nature c'est clair, après…ça peut donner Green Leaf en angl-

Attends, ça, ça me dit un truc. Ou l'ai-je entendu ? Avec un peu de concentration je devrais être au moins capable de tirer quelque chose non ?

Green Leaf, Green Leaf, Green Leaf….raah rien y fait, d'habitude en me répétant un nom en tête j'arrive à me souvenir de l'origine, en tout cas là c'est le noir total. Pourtant je peux jurer l'avoir déjà perçu . Ça me frustre à un point ! C'est vraiment ce que je déteste, ne pas se souvenir d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de rien du tout, et pour compléter le tout l'avoir sur le bout de la langue.

Il aurait au moins pu signer ! Même avec des initiales j'aurais été contente, enfin je crois. Non en faite me connaissant ça aurait sans doute empiré les choses.

Un long soupir s'échappe de ma bouche et une soudaine fatigue s'empare de moi. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, ça me changera les idées, et qui sait, peut-être que ça va me revenir dans la nuit. Au pire des cas ça me permettra de prendre un peu de recul sur la situation.

Rangeant un peu mon foutoir et préparant mes affaires pour demain, je file ensuite dans ma chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer les volets au passage, et m'emmitoufle enfin dans ma couette.

Le sommeil n'est pas long à arriver, et je me retrouve bien vite plongée dans un songe.

_Je me trouve dans ce qui ressemble à un village, seulement ici les bâtisses ont un air féerique, la pierre est admirablement sculptée en des arabesques plus magnifiques les unes que les autres._

_La flore est aussi très présente en ces lieux, de ci de là des arbres vous promettent une ombre rafraîchissante, des plantes égaient les sentiers et les devantures des habitations et boutiques sont parsemées de fleurs multicolores. Le tout donne un ensemble très joyeux à mes yeux. _

_Je déambule au milieu des gens, ma longue et belle robe effleurant mes mollets, et mes longs cheveux blonds virevoltant au gré d'une douce brise. Je suis accompagnée par ma dame de compagnie, mais je ne me retourne pas pour vérifier, je le sais c'est tout._

_Les passants s'inclinent devant moi et tous me regardent avec admiration, après tout je suis leur Princesse, je devrais y être habituée…Mais non toujours pas, n'étant pas de sang royal je __n'ai jamais connu auparavant ce genre d'attention, il me faut m'adapter. Souriant au peuple, je les salue d'un léger signe de main, ne surtout pas oublier de garder le port droit et ne pas agiter la main comme une sotte._

_Je me rends à ce moment là à l'orée du village où se trouve le forgeron du royaume. Ma nouvelle dague m'attend depuis ce matin, un messager m'ayant informé que celle-ci venait juste d'être terminée d'être conçue. Je ne suis on ne peut plus excitée, la coutume ici veut que ce soit le forgeron lui-même qui se déplace avec ses hommes jusqu'au château, mais aujourd'hui j'avais une folle envie de me dégourdir les jambes, et c'est donc pour cela que je m'aventure en dehors de ce dernier. _

_Je sais que j'en profiterais sûrement pour faire une petite escapade dans les échoppes aux alentours. Cela me donne aussi un bon prétexte pour m'intégrer un peu plus à la citoyenneté, je veux être à la hauteur de mon titre à tout prix et faire bonne impression, de plus les résidents du village m'ont l'air extrêmement sympathiques, et n'ont pas cet air hautain aperçu chez certains elfes à la cour._

_Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête comme prévu chez un libraire, la bibliothèque du château est pleine à craquée, mais je ne peux résister à la vue d'un livre quand j'en vois un. Je salue poliment l'elfe s'occupant du lieu en entrant, et me dirige vers les étagères remplies de manuscrits de toutes sortes._

_Je sers contre moi mon butin de tout à l'heure, délicatement enveloppé dans une étoffe afin de ne blesser personne et de le tenir à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ma dague est comme je l'avais espérée, parfaite et scintillante au possible. Le manche blanc est fait d'ivoire et la lame en acier est gravée d'arabesques rappelant le mouvement du vent entre les arbres. _

_De l'agitation dehors attire mon attention, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas au dehors, quelqu'un surgit soudainement, me barrant la route par la même occasion_

_«- Ma Dame, restez à l'abri absolument, une bande d'orque a réussi à passer les frontières à l'aide des araignées ! Restez cachée le temps que la garde s'en occupe, votre vie pourrait être en danger !_

_ - Mais c'est affreux ! Je ne vais certainement pas restée là à ne rien faire pendant que d'autres se font tuer sous mes yeux. Ecartez-vous de mon chemin, je sais manier les armes, je ne crains rien._

_ - Princesse je regrette mais cela m'est impossible. »_

_Faisant signe au dirigeant de la librairie et à ma dame de compagnie, l'elfe en face de moi tente de me soumettre par la force afin de m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Malheureusement pour eux, bien que je sache qu'ils fassent ça uniquement pour mon bien, je dégaine ma dague fraîchement acquise et la brandit en avant._

_Les trois elfes m'entourant s'écartent rapidement, mais, reprenant ses esprits, celui en face de moi, que je reconnais comme étant un membre de la garde, m'attrape vivement le poignet avant que je ne puisse réagir à mon tour. Cependant, grâce à des années d'entraînements, je dois bien avoisiner son niveau de compétences, si ce n'est plus._

_Je riposte en lui attrapant le bras à mon tour, le rapprochant de moi par la même occasion, et lui décoche un puissant coup de paume dans le plexus solaire, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Ne perdant pas de temps j'enchaîne directement avec un coup de pied dans les parties. _

_Ce dernier est un peu limite je l'avoue, mais il faut absolument que j'apporte mon aide à ces pauvres personnes, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais sinon. De plus je sais très bien que ce pauvre elfe regagnera vite sa forme, il a été entraîné pour après tout._

_Notre violent échange aillant été très bref, les deux personnes derrière moi n'ont pas eu le temps de riposter, à mon avis saisie de stupeur face aux évènements et à la vue de leur Princesse se battant comme un garçon. Je m'élance alors en direction du grabuge, criant des excuses au passage, et arrive en vue de la bataille. _

_C'est horrible._

_Les renforts ne sont pas encore arrivés à ce que je constate, seulement une poignée de soldats sont présents, accompagnés par les quelques elfes mâles présents sur place. Les femmes quant à elles font tout leur possible pour se barricader dans les habitations, cependant toutes n'ont pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri, et pas assez de monde pour les protéger._

_J'accours et bloque rapidement un coup qui aurait pu être fatal à une jeune elfe, envoyant en même temps mon ennemi au tapis. Je pivote sur moi-même pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une autre hideuse créature, je pare son coup d'épée comme je peux avec ma dague et, malgré la gêne de ma robe, lui envoie un violent coup de pied dans le genou, lui brisant au passage. La bête tombe au sol en hurlant et je mets un terme à sa vie en lui tranchant la gorge._

_Un cri strident me fait me retourner, à quelques mètres pas plus, une petite fille se fait pourchasser, l'orque à sa poursuite semble prendre un malin plaisir à chasser ce qu'il doit considérer comme une proie. Je vole littéralement au secours de cette petite elfe, qui ne doit pas avoir plus d'une centaine d'années. _

_Son hurlement a attiré plus de bêtes autour d'elle. Je me précipite en plein milieu du groupe et abat mon arme avec une agilité déconcertante en plein cœur du premier orque venu, lui arrachant son épée du même coup. Je continue dans ma lancée en décapitant celui juste derrière et en envoyant ma dague dans la tête d'un autre._

_Une douleur intense me vrille le dos et je constate qu'une de ces pourritures en a profiter pour m'attaquer par derrière. Faisant fi de la blessure car je ne peux me permettre de me laisser aller j'envoie à nouveau un coup de pied dans les parties de mon opposant, me retourne complètement et le poignarde sans merci dans le cœur._

_Dans le tumulte j'entraperçois la petite elfe, se tenant terrorisée au milieu de la route. Je lui hurle de partir se cacher mais une nouvelle attaque me coupe en plein élan._

_Tout se passe comme au ralenti, les sons autour de moi deviennent bourdonnements, ma vue se brouillent légèrement, je crois que je suis en train de pleurer._

_Au loin la fillette a repris ses hurlements de plus belle, je ne comprends pas, elle devrait pourtant s'enfuir pour échapper à ce carnage. Mes sens sont de plus en plus faibles et mes genoux heurtent soudainement une surface dure. Baissant les yeux j'aperçois avec une horreur teintée d'étourdissement la cause des hurlements. Une épée me transperce de part en part, se frayant un chemin direct via mon cœur._

_J'ai saisi maintenant. Je suis en train de mourir. Cela explique tout à présent…_

_Mes pensées se font de moins en moins cohérentes à mesure que la vie me quitte._

_Je ne veux pas mourir ! _

_Par les Valars que l'on me laisse au moins dire adieux à mon époux, mon cher et tendre…_

_Mais il est trop tard, mon corps s'affaisse au sol et mon immortalité me quitte à jamais, la dernière chose que je perçois est une voix masculine hurler mon nom, et puis plus rien._

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, couverte de sueur et des tremblements agitant mon corps.

Wouahou…ce rêve m'a véritablement retournée, je pouvais sentir l'épée dans mon cœur comme si elle m'avait réellement embrochée.

Terrifiant.

Reprenant mes esprit je constate que ma gorge est complètement sèche, cependant je n'ose pas me lever de peur de flancher une fois debout et de m'écraser au sol. Pourtant il le faut bien si je ne veux pas mourir de déshydratation. M'extirpant lentement de ma couche, mes pas me conduisent à la cuisine. J'allume le spot du salon, profitant de la lumière pour me rassurer et remettre mes idées en ordre. Pour finir je me remplie un grand verre d'eau que j'avale en quelques secondes seulement, tout en me calant le dos contre le comptoir.

Un cauchemar comme celui-ci, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fais, cependant cela fait très longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Cette époque remonte à mon enfance, mes nuits étaient affreuses, je me réveillais sans cesse, appelant mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me consoler, leur décrivant au passage chaque détail de mon rêve.

La plupart du temps je rêvais de guerres contre toutes sortes de choses…des gobelins (les mêmes bestioles que dans la plupart des contes fantaisies) des hommes, des elfes (sauf que ceux-ci, comme dans le cauchemar que je viens d'expérimenter, n'étaient pas de petites créatures ridicules, mais bien des êtres aussi grand qu'un homme, d'une beauté extraordinaire et aux oreilles pointues) et même parfois des araignées géantes. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que mes géniteurs ont décidés de me faire consulter un psychologue pour enfants.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas besoin que ce genre de problème refasse surface dans ma vie. J'ai mis du temps à reprendre rythme régulier après ma thérapie, alors au diable cette merde.

Retournant me coucher pour essayer de continuer ma nuit, je me dis qu'en ce moment, c'est n'est vraiment pas le bon timing pour mes peurs de refaire leur apparition.

* * *

_**Bon petite explication, je sais pas si ça va vous paraître clair ou si ça va simplement vous servir mais je tiens à en parler: Dans ce chapitre, si Lou butte sur l'appellation Green Leaf et pas Vertes Feuilles, c'est parce que dans l'Univers de Tolkien la langue commune des Hommes est l'anglais, l'auteur l'étant lui-même, j'ai jugé pas si stupide que ça de garder le concept.**_

_**Mon histoire prend place en France donc il aura fallu à notre chère tête blonde apprendre le français, mais comme les elfes ont un don avec les langues il ne lui faudra pas longtemps, et il sera pourvu d'un charmant petit accent bien évidemment ^^.**_


	7. 6 - Legolas ?

**Gaga-Ella: **Je te confirme, Lou était bien une elfe, je pense que je peux au moins te dire ça, même si tu t'en doutes fortement. Effectivement, n'étant pas de sang noble, elle aura fait ses preuves ailleurs pour être amenée à rencontrer son mari (bien sûr qu'il y aura des flashbacks dessus, sinon comment en apprendre plus sur le personnage ?^^). Et aussi je te remercie pour continuer à me suivre et laisser une review à chaque fois ^^

**LegolasKili: **Dis donc je ne pensais pas tomber sur un véritable Sherlock Holmes ! Tu vas pouvoir vérifier une de tes théories en direct en tout cas ^^

**Eiliime: **Merci ! Et oui je me suis dit qu'il devait forcément avoir un accent, aussi petit soit-il ^^. Après je te ferais bien une explication du pourquoi du comment mais je réalise que je serais capable de balancer la moitié de mon intrigue sans faire attention XD

**_Hey ! Je tiens à me corriger mon dernier message concernant la langue parlée en Terre du Milieu. J'ai complètement oublié mais en fait le parlé commun est le westron, pas l'anglais, la loose. Mais bon pour mon histoire je reste sur la théorie de l'anglais en language commun, sinon ça fait moins crédible XD. (Merci Gaga-Ella de m'avoir fait remarquer cette erreur)._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:** **Legolas ?**

En arrivant au boulot ce matin, ce n'était pas la grande forme.

Après mon rêve de la nuit dernière, je n'ai fais que me retourner encore et encore dans mon lit, espérant tomber à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Manque de bol, ma nuit s'est assez mal terminée, me laissant exténuée et irritée dès le matin.

Heureusement ce soir c'est le weekend, et Penny vient à la maison passer la soirée avec moi. Au programme repas copieux, films, discussions de filles, etc. Autant dire que j'ai hâte, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me détendre.

Pour en revenir au présent, je compte faire ma demande au boss ce matin, ça évitera de faire retardataire, et si j'ai son accord, je pourrais déjà organiser mon boulot en fonction de mon départ, dénicher un hôtel sympa où rester etc.

Si jamais il refuse, et j'espère de tout mon petit être que non, ça me laissera le reste de la journée pour le harceler et le faire changer d'avis.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge et constate qu'il n'est que 8h15. Alors que j'espérais de toute mes forces que le temps avance plus vite aujourd'hui je me prend un vent monumentale car je pressens que cette journée va être longue. Voyons le bon côté des choses, je pense que d'ici ce soir j'aurais au moins eu un délai suffisant pour au choix : convaincre Martin de me laisser filer à Louvan, ou bien alors organiser mon départ si j'obtiens son assentiment.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains car je n'en peux plus d'attendre je me dirige d'un pas vaillant en direction du bureau de Martin, pour enfin m'arrêter pitoyablement juste devant sa porte, le point en l'air prêt à frapper.

Bon c'est ridicule là, c'est soit je me défile et mon article fera un flop à cause du manque de contenu et de source, ou soit je me bouge un bon coup et je déchire tout. Seconde option.

_Toc toc toc_

_« - Entrez ! _Oula….il a pas l'air de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui, rassurant.

_ - Bonjour Martin, comment allez-vous ?_

_ - Ah oui bonjour Lou, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de recevoir là, vous voulez bien repasser un peu plus tard ? _Me répond le boss, un air particulièrement renfrogné déformant son visage.

_ - Heu…sans vouloir abuser c'est assez important…_dis-je tout en me triturant les ongles, mauvaise habitude qu'il faut que je perde absolument.

_ - Bon c'est pour quoi ? _Me répond Martin dans un soupir...dis aussi que je t'emmerde ça équivaudra à la même chose ! Non mais.

_ - Hum, et bien…j'aurais besoin d'approfondir mon article du mois par une enquête de terrain et je voudrais savoir si c'est ok pour vous ? »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal-à-l'aise et cela me cause de parler à une vitesse non compréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai le loisir de voir le patron énervé, c'est assez déstabilisant et intimidant. Toute mon assurance s'est envolée à l'heure actuelle, et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sans risquer de l'énerver encore plus.

Mais heureusement ce dernier ne faisant apparemment pas partie de cette catégorie d'humain il me comprend parfaitement, et j'ai la douce impression de sérieusement le soûler.

«_ - Lou ! vous n'êtes pas sérieuse voyons ! Ne me laissez pas tomber vous aussi. Déjà qu'il me faut un remplaçant d'ici lundi, si vous partez qui sera là pour l'aider ce p'tit nouveau, vous occupez le poste juste à côté, j'aurais espérer que ce serait vous pour tout vous dire. »_

Ah ! voici donc la raison pour laquelle Martin tire une tête pas possible. Monsieur n'a toujours pas de remplaçant adéquat et on est déjà samedi. En même temps s'il n'avait pas fait évoluer les choses en si peu de temps il n'en serait pas là.

Quoique je ne peux lui en vouloir, il m'a libérer d'un sacré fardeau en virant l'autre.

_« - Ecoutez Martin, je suis ravie de savoir que vous avez pensé à moi pour ce genre de mission, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille sur place. Trop de faits restent dans l'ombre et je veux éclaircir ce mystère. Les seules infos disponibles ne se trouvent que sur internet et je veux avoir un support plus authentique pour raconter les faits. Comme des interviews et si la chance m'en est donnée des photos._

_Je ne peux faire ça en restant ici et il est trop tard pour que je change de sujet, le temps que je retrouve quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant et que je développe ça il ne me restera pas assez de temps pour terminer l'article et il sera bâclé, vous ne voulez pas ça pour votre magasine j'en suis sûre. »_

Wouhaou ! Qui aurait cru que je serais capable de sortir un discours pareil? Il est dingue d'observer jusqu'où la motivation peut vous pousser.

Martin me regarde un instant les yeux ronds, comme si lui-même ne pensait pas que j'allais lui sortir un spitch de ce genre. Rassurez-vous, moi non plus je n'y croyais pas il y a quelques secondes. Reprenant contenance comme si il ne s'était pas laisser aller, il se redresse dans son siège et me dit

_« - Bon, je vois que vous êtes réellement motivée et je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de discuter aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise de plus ? Et comment argumenter face à ce que vous venez de me dire ? Vous avez le feu vert, je vous laisse la voiture à disposition, n'oubliez pas de garder les notes de frais si vous voulez être remboursée. Ah et aussi je veux un mail avant midi pour m'informer de la date de votre départ avec le toutim habituel, lieu, durée, prix etc...Maintenant hors de ma vue jeune fille ! _Rajoute t-il.

_ - Oh merci Martin vous ne le regretterez pas ! _Sérieusement je suis à deux doigts de me jeter à son coup, mais je me rétracte (ne voulant pas mourir d'une mort atroce) et me dirige joyeusement vers la porte, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

_ - Oui oui c'est ça, aller fichez moi le camp avant que je ne change d'avis. »_

Ne rajoutant pas un mot de plus, je me contente de jeter un dernier sourire dans sa direction avant de fermer la porte et filer vers le bureau de Penny afin de tout lui raconter.

_« - Hey copine, devine quoi ?_

_ - Hummm…attends je sais, tu es passée sous le bureau du boss afin d'obtenir une promotion et ton sésame pour ton trou paumé de Bretagne. Martin a eu pitié de tes pauvres compétences sexuelles et t'as dit ok pour les deux ?_

_ - Beurk ! Tu m'offenses jeune amie, tu sais très bien que mes « compétences » valent tout l'or du monde ! »_

Penny et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire stupidement face à la situation, avant de reprendre

_« - N'empêche tu y étais presque, et non je t'arrête tout de suite, la partie sexuelle n'était pas la bonne._

_J'ai obtenu son approbation pour partir à Louvan c'est pas génial ça ? C'est la première fois que je pars pour ce genre de chose je suis super excitée !_

_ - T'emballe pas trop vite Louve, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous tomber sur le coin du museau. Ca m'étonnerais pas qu'il est prévu un truc pour toi le Martin-Matin._

_ - Rohhhh sois un peu optimiste pour une fois Penny, sinon tu finiras vieille fille et ridée à l'extrême._

_ - Haaan ouai trop cool. Si je te dis ça c'est parce que comme presque tout le monde ici, bon à part pour Tiphany mais la pauvre est toujours à côté de la plaque, tu as remarqué le tempérament de feu dont il fait preuve dernièrement, on sait jamais des fois qu'il décide de faire son salaud pour se calmer les nerfs. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, tu te souviens d'Achille qui a été obligé de rester jusqu'à pas d'heure pour terminer son article au bureau ? La faute au boss._

_ - Je sais pourquoi il est comme ça, tu étais au courant toi qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de suppléant pour Joanne ? _

_ - Oui bien sûr c'est pas une nouvelle, mon open space est à côté de son office, je capte beaucoup de choses tu sais. _Me rétorque Penny avec un clin d'œil. Subitement je n'ai plus du tout envie de savoir ce qui se trame dans le bureau que je viens juste de quitter.

_ - En tout cas pour en revenir au fait que je décolle très prochainement pour Louvan, je ne pense pas qu'il me prépare un sale coup. Tu viendras me voir dis ?_

_ - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu m'auras tellement dans les pattes le weekend que tu finiras par me tuer à l'aide de galets ! »_

Sur ce, je prends congé de mon amie et retourne à mon bureau afin de me trouver une location...

* * *

Finalement lundi arrive enfin, et demain adios Orléans, bonjour Louvan. J'ai tellement hâte de partir, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner de la ville en ce moment, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer correctement avec les derniers évènements, et ce voyage pour le boulot est un prétexte parfait.

Encore terriblement ensommeillée je me frotte énergiquement les yeux, espérant de ce fait dissiper un minimum la fatigue étreignant mon corps depuis ces derniers jours.

La nuit dernière j'ai refait exactement le même cauchemar que la dernière fois, et me suis encore réveillée paniquée au beau milieu de la nuit.

J'ai essayé de me rendormir mais comme précédemment ça n'a pas fonctionné, et je me suis retrouvée à me faire des films plus effrayants les uns que les autres. A cause de la peur je me suis mise a entendre des voix dans la chambre, et le moindre petit bruit m'alertait. Enfin bref, c'est pas la joie.

Je suis donc devenue officiellement accro au café, bon j'y étais avant, mais là c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça pour me faire tenir. Penny me l'a délicatement fait remarquer d'ailleurs, en soulignant à quel point mes cernes étaient hideuses...ça c'est une amie comme on en trouve plus.

Revenons-en au présent, tout la boîte est aux aguets depuis que le nouveau est arrivé tôt ce matin. Et oui c'est un homme, et apparemment il n'est pas vilain à regarder. Personnellement je ne l'ai pas encore vue, et Achille m'a dit que Martin lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire afin qu'il rencontre tout ceux présents dans la foulée.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas le droit à un autre boulet, je veux bien être gentille et tout mais faut pas abuser non plus.

_« …et voilà la salle principale, où les cerveaux en ébullition travaillent jours après jours. Suivez- moi mon garçon, je crois que vous n'avez pas fait la connaissance de mes chroniqueurs par là-bas, vous verrez par la même occasion où vous allez travailler »_

Entendant des bruits de pas dans ma direction, je constate que c'est de l'espace que nous occupons Achille, Penny et moi dont il parle.

Et voilà le moment de vérité est arrivé. Levant les yeux de mon ordinateur, je capte le regard de mon amie qui elle aussi a entendu l'échange. Celle-ci, face aux nouveaux arrivants, regarde arriver les deux hommes.

Et c'est là que sa réaction est pour le moins étrange ses yeux s'élargissent plus qu'il n'est permit, et finalement un rire incontrôlé s'échappe de sa bouche. Je vois bien qu'elle essaie désespérément de se contenir mais peine perdue, son regard embué, la rougeur de ses joues et son sourire crispé la trahissent.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il l'a mise dans cet état lamentable, je me retourne à mon tour et tombe nez-à-nez avec Martin...

...et mon inconnu.

C'est à mon tour de perdre toute contenance, sauf qu'à l'instar de Penny je ne pars pas dans un fou-rire mais reste plutôt figée comme une idiote sur ma chaise, la bouche ouverte.

Mes yeux croisent les siens et celui-ci me lance un sourire en coin, se moquant silencieusement de ma réaction. Puis, dans toute sa splendeur, Martin me coupe dans mes pensées.

_« - Penny, Achille, Lou, je vous présente votre nouveau collègue, qui a le plaisir de remettre à flot la section Divers du journal, Legolas. »_

C'est donc ça son nom ? Ce fichu nom que je me suis tuée à découvrir ? Nan mais j'arrive pas à y croire, tout ce temps passé à me triturer l'esprit à propos d'un type mystérieux, et voilà que celui-ci se trouve en fait être mon collègue de boulot, avec un nom pas possible pour compléter le tout !

_« …Je compte sur vous pour aider notre cher ami du mieux que vous le pouvez et l'aider à se sentir à l'aise le plus vite possible. Legolas, je vous laisse en compagnie de ces jeunes gens, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau dans une dizaine de minutes »_

Ce dernier acquiesce silencieusement, avant de se faire alpaguer par Achille.

_«- Lou, suivez-moi j'ai un mot à vous dire »_ Tournant la tête dans la direction de Martin, je constate que son expression est impénétrable, chouette ! Comme ça je ne peux savoir si j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ou de mal.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de...Legolas, je voie qu'il me regarde aussi, ce satané sourire encore accroché aux lèvres, avant que son attention ne soit accaparé par mes deux compères.

Des milliers de questions fusent dans tous les sens dans mon esprit qui est-il réellement ? Quel mystérieux hasard a fait que je le rencontre plusieurs fois avant ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé le soir de notre rencontre ? Que vais-je faire maintenant qu'il est bel et bien là ?

Mon fil de pensées est interrompue par la porte du bureau de Martin qui se ferme derrière moi, m'arrachant un sursaut. Bon Dieu, je n'ai même pas remarqué être allée jusqu'ici.

_« - Ais-je fait quelque chose de travers Martin ? »_

S'esclaffant joyeusement, Martin se pose contre son bureau en croisant les bras.

_« - Du tout ma petite ! Je voulais juste m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre départ, c'est demain et j'ai quelque chose dont je dois vous faire part... » _Dit-il, hésitant. Voilà le bon moyen de me stresser.

_« - Et qu'est-ce ? _

_ - Je veux que Legolas vous accompagne. »_

La bombe est lâchée. Un lourd silence tombe dans la pièce et je perd toute contenance. Hors de question que cela arrive, imaginez le malaise, me retrouver durant plusieurs semaines avec le type qui me préoccupe depuis plusieurs jours, sans oublier la façon dont il m'a draguer. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que cela donnerait.

_« - Quoi ?! Mais, il vient tout juste d'arriver, vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer comme ça dans l'inconnu. Nous n'avons même pas fait connaissance ! C'est du nonsense._

_ - Ne le prenez pas comme ça Lou »_ Me réprimande doucement Martin, me signalant au passage qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je me contrôle mon ton. _« Justement il est nouveau et ne connaît pas encore le fonctionnement du journal. J'ai __pensé que vous pourriez faire un article ensemble pour ce mois-ci pour le lancer dans le grand bain._

_Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela n'est pas stupide._

_ - Je vous l'accorde certes, mais j'avais espérer me retrouver seule pour ce cas. Vous savez très bien que le travail d'équipe ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne suis absolument pas partageuse sur mon travail._

_ - Et bien il faudra faire avec jeune fille, et grandir un peu par la même occasion. Legolas vous accompagne et c'est hors négociation. J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable, et je veux un rapport de votre avancée chaque semaine. »_

Un bruit à la porte nous avertit de la présence d'une tierce personne, et je ravale donc la réplique cinglante qui me vient à l'esprit.

_« - Tiens le voilà qui arrive, je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre pour le mettre au courant de la logistique. Il sait déjà qu'il vous accompagne . Entrez ! »_

Entrant avec grâce dans le bureau, les yeux de Legolas font l'aller retour entre Martin et moi, avant de se poser une dernière fois sur moi, insistants. Je pense qu'il a deviné que son petit manège m'irrite, et je m'en fiche pas mal. Autant avant de le « connaître » son petit jeu m'amusait et me flattait plus que je ne l'aurais avoué. Mais maintenant, son sourire moqueur de tout à l'heure et son regard insistant m'énervent, allez savoir pourquoi.

_« -Vous aviez demandé à me voir Monsieur » _dit Legolas, tiens c'est curieux on dirait qu'il a un léger accent. Plutôt mignon...non ! Non pas mignon du tout.

_« - Appelez moi Martin, pas besoin de tant de formalités jeune homme. Je viens de mettre Lou au courant de notre petit arrangement et elle est prête à vous prendre sous son aile. Et ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, notre camarade ici présente sait comment tenir son affaire._

_ - Oh ça je n'en doute pas. »_ Rajoute l'homme à mes côtés, souriant légèrement, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore encore, tout en se tournant dans ma direction.

_ - Je vous voulais tous les deux présents pour être sûr que votre départ se fera sans heurts. Je me suis chargé de faire une réservation de plus à l'auberge pour vous Legolas. A quelle heure partez-vous demain Lou ?_

_ - Hum...je pensais récupérer la voiture le matin et prendre la route à 8h._

_ - Très bien, donc c'est arrangé. Vous passerez m'informer de votre départ avant de partir. Vous pouvez disposer, vous aussi Legolas, je vous laisse vous familiariser avec votre poste de travail. »_

Dans un concert d'au revoir, Legolas et moi sortons du bureau. Cependant, comme je le redoutais, ce dernier se tourne vers moi pour me parler.

_« - J'ai l'impression que nous sommes partis sur des bases plutôt cahoteuses. Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous miss Lou, j'ai conscience que mon attitude à dû vous troubler. »_

Y aurait-il un autre moyen de me faire sentir plus stupide ? Maintenant je me sens idiote de m'être emportée tout à l'heure et de l'avoir jugé aussi rapidement. Surtout que son accent, aussi léger soit-il, lui donne un air particulièrement craquant.

_« - Ce n'est rien, même s'il est vrai que j'ai quelques interrogations quant à nos derniers échanges. Oh et laissez tomber le miss, c'est Lou et rien d'autre »_ Ajoutais-je dans un sourire aimable.

Legolas sourit à son tour. C'est bizarre mais les siens n'atteignent jamais ses yeux, c'est comme si il était préoccupé par quelque chose.

_« - C'est d'accord Lou. Je vous expliquerais volontiers cela mais je crains que notre conversation n'arrivent aux oreilles de personnes indiscrètes. »_ A cela, son regard se détourne rapidement en direction de Penny, qui, pensant être effacée, est légèrement tournée dans notre direction. Discrétion zéro bonjour !

_« - Très bien...je vous laisse en compagnie de mes collègues, je dois m'absenter un moment, et je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra avant demain donc...bonne soirée Legolas et bienvenue dans l'équipe._

_ - Oh d'accord. Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Lou. Au plaisir de vous revoir demain. _» Disant cela, je pourrais presque jurer avoir perçu une lueur de déception dans son regard, comme s'il eut aimé que je reste plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi, je préfère trouver une excuse bidon et m'éclipser pour l'heure restante, histoire de dissiper le malaise grandissant en moi.

.


	8. NOTE IMPORTANTE

OYEZ OYEZ CHERS LECTEURS, CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !

Après des jours et des jours à bûcher sur les chapitres de la Princesse Oubliée, je ne trouve plus l'inspiration pour continuer la trame. Je me sens honteuse de vous annoncer ça mais je pense supprimer cette fiction, celle-ci ne me menant plus nul part.

Cependant je garde les chapitres de côté, au cas où l'inspiration reviendrait, et je le souhaite vraiment.

Je suis réellement désolée d'infliger ça aux lecteurs: ayant déjà expérimenté l'abandon de fiction par des auteurs, je sais que c'est assez énervant.

Sachez que je me déçois moi-même pour arrêter cette histoire, c'est la première que je publie et voilà où cela m'a mené ^^. Enfin bon je pense aussi m'être un peu trop dispersée dans ma vie, et il m'est assez difficile de me concentrer sur l'écriture et la traduction avec mon nouveau travail.

Bien évidemment je continue à traduire Sleeping Beauty, et j'ai d'autres idées de fiction tête que je vais commencer à mettre sur papier dès que je le pourrais.

Milles excuses, Charlie.


End file.
